


| Sí, estás roto. Pero me encanta | Hotavik/Havaru |

by DenKunn



Series: Hotavik/Havaru shits [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Chaosrealm (Mortal Kombat), English, Español | Spanish, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Character, Havik - Freeform, Havik sin su máscara/casco, Hotaru (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Hotaru sin su uniforme, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Orderrealm (Mortal Kombat), Mind Manipulation, Not really..., Short One Shot, Translation Available, but it´s a bad english tho, first chapter is in, second in
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenKunn/pseuds/DenKunn
Summary: Hecho a las 3 am de no sé que día, disfruten uwu(no sabía si Chaosrealm tenía un nombre oficial, como Orderrealm es Seido, tonses me tomé la molestia de inventarle uno... si quieren pueden traducirlo del japonés ;D)
Relationships: Havik/Hotaru (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Hotavik/Havaru shits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682686
Kudos: 6





	1. Sí, estás roto. Pero me encanta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho a las 3 am de no sé que día, disfruten uwu  
> (no sabía si Chaosrealm tenía un nombre oficial, como Orderrealm es Seido, tonses me tomé la molestia de inventarle uno... si quieren pueden traducirlo del japonés ;D)

Los labios temblaban ante la sombría neblina, los ojos centrados en el patrón del sendero, mientras que la mente distraída vagaba en varias ideas: todas ellas conducían a la misma persona.

No creía ser capaz de pisar esas tierras malditas sin compañía de algún seidano, sin embargo aquí está: sentado en lo que solían ser los cimientos de una prisión en Saigai, mejor conocido como Chaosrealm. Las manos agarraron con más fuerza la capa que oculta su rostro. ¿Qué pensaría Seido si viera a su general desplomado en el sitio que juró purificar de su régimen caótico? Estaría en la cárcel, como mínimo.

¿Está mal querer a una persona? Por supuesto que no, sino no existirían las relaciones amorosas y menos el matrimonio, entonces... ¿Está mal querer a la persona que más odias en toda tu vida?

En ese mismo instante Hotaru sintió un dolor insoportable en su pecho, tal así que sintió la necesidad de sostenerlo con sus propios dedos. _"Tan mal, está muy mal."_ , pensó.

\- Creo que estoy roto. 

\- Lo estás. 

El hombre no se inmutó ante la repentina voz, tampoco estaba incómodo. ¿Cómo no pudo escucharlo? La respuesta no le interesaba en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

\- Creí recordar que no te agradaban las preguntas. 

\- Eso no significa que no pueda hacerlas. 

Havik se acercó lentamente hacia la espalda del contrario, sin ser capaz de sacar la capucha que cubría el hermoso cabello albino así como agarrar su cabeza y romper su cuello. Decide no tocarlo y se sienta a su lado.

\- Estoy... defectuoso. Roto. 

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué crees dichos pensamientos? 

\- No lo sé. Y eso está mal. 

El clérigo desenvuelve el nudo de la tela, observando detenidamente la silueta del otro hombre, hasta que su casco cae entre sus muslos.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? 

El azabache entregó la pieza a Hotaru, quien estaba fascinado por el trabajo hecho en el objeto. Sus dedos delgados pasaron por cada ranura como si fuera a romperse con el más delicado de los toques.

\- Tengo únicamente un problema. Tú. 

Finalmente el guardia encaró a su contrario, ojos blanquecinos encontrando a los azulados, y Havik sabía bien que lo estaba mirando sólo a él. Devolvió la máscara sin apartar su mirada.

\- Estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, si ese es el caso - el albino apretó su mandíbula, tratando de no golpearlo.

\- No lo entiendes: tú eres la razón por la que vine a este maldito reino. 

El profeta no pudo contener la risa, ¿y Hotaru? él estaba rojo de la vergüenza: _"No lo entendió"_. Y fue en ese momento que recordó lo más esencial a la hora de hablar con el clérigo: _"Haz lo que nadie esperaría que hicieras"._

El albino colocó su mano sobre la de Havik, sus dedos buscando los contrarios. Él deja boquiabierto al clérigo.

\- Ese es mi problema - el azabache soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Sí, estás roto - el guardia lo miró y tomó su mano.

Ambos desviaron la mirada del contrario, pero ninguno se atrevió a apartarse; Havik voltea su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, apretando lo suficiente como para hacerle saber a Hotaru que él no piensa soltarlo.

_\- Pero me encanta._


	2. Yes, you are, indeed, broken. But I love it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same shit, only in english ;)

The lips trembled in the dark mist, the eyes focused on the pattern of the path, while the mind wandered in various ideas: they all led to the same person.

He didn't thought he would be able to step on those cursed lands without the company of some Seidan Guardsmen, yet here he is: sitting in what used to be the foundations of a prison in Saigai, better known as Chaosrealm. His hands gripped the cloak that hides his face. What would Seido think if they saw his general slumped in the place that he swore to purify from his chaotic regime? He'd be in jail, at least.

Is it wrong to love a person? Of course not, otherwise there would be no love-relationships, not to mention marriage, so... Is it wrong to love the person you hate the most in your life?

At that very moment Hotaru felt excruciating pain in his chest, so much so that he felt the need to hold it with his own fingers. "So wrong, it is so wrong.", he thought.

\- I think I am broken.

\- You are.

The man did not flinch at the sudden voice, nor was he uncomfortable. How could he not hear it? The answer did not interest him at the time tho.

\- What are you doing here?

\- I thought I remembered that you didn't like questions.

\- That doesn't mean I cannot do them.

Havik slowly approached the other man's back, not being able to remove the hood that covered the beautiful white hair as well as grab his head and break his neck. He decides not to touch and sits next to him.

\- I am... defective. Broken.

\- May I ask why you believe such thoughts?

\- I do not know. And that is wrong.

The cleric unwraps the knot in the cloth, peering closely at the other man's silhouette, until his helmet falls between his thighs.

\- Can I see it?

The dark-haired handed the piece over to Hotaru, who was fascinated by the work done on the object. His slender fingers ran through each slot as if it was going to break with the most delicate touch.

\- I have only one problem. Your.

Finally, the guardsman faced his opponent: whitish eyes meeting the blue ones, and Havik knew well that he was looking only at him. He returned the mask without looking away.

\- I'm doing my job well, if that's the case - the taller man clenched his jaw, trying not to hit him.

\- You do not understand: You are the reason I came to this cursed realm.

The prophet couldn't contain his laughter, and Hotaru? he was red with shame: "He did not understand it." And it was at that moment that he remembered the most essential thing when talking to the cleric: _"Do what no one would expect you to do."_

The whitish-hair man places his hand over Havik's, his fingers reaching the other ones: he let the cleric confused.

\- That... is my problem - the prophet gave a little laugh.

\- Yes, you are, indeed, broken - the guardsman looked at him and hold his hand.

They both looked away from the other, but neither dared to turn away; Havik turns his hand over and interlocks his fingers, squeezing enough to let Hotaru know that he doesn't intend to release him.

\- _But I love it._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya disfrutado  
> Si no entendieron: Hotaru se le declara a Havik... oh waw


End file.
